


The Other Half

by useyourlove



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourlove/pseuds/useyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://the-applecart.livejournal.com/11174.html?thread=401830#t401830">the_applecart</a> prompt "photograph."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Half

Kara had seen Dualla glaring at her locker on more than one occasion. The woman was perched on the side of Lee's bunk as Kara toweled off her hair, spewing water droplets everywhere.

" _What_?" Kara finally snapped, unable to take the frosty disapproval.

"That picture... is that you and his brother?"

"Yeah?"

"Lee's in it too."

"Oh for frak's sake," she snatched it off her mirror, tore it down the crease in one swift motion, and slapped Lee down on the table.

When Dualla was gone, Kara's fingers ran along the jagged edge of the tear. She refused to cry.


End file.
